Missing (Part 2)
Missing (Part 2) is the thirty-ninth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the third episode of the fourth season. Additionally it is the second of a four part series based on the old, original concept of Disorder: Missing. Summary While tracking down a portal abuser who endangers more than just one world, Loco and Gwady find themselves in the most unlikeliest of places, which is tied to the blonde detective's past. Episode in Detail After stepping through the portal they found in the previous episode, Loco and Gwady find themselves on a rooftop and in heavy rain. Loco recognizes their surroundings as her old home, which comes as a shock to her. She feels like she isn't ready to face her past and the problems her sudden return would bring to her old friends. Despite that they press on and head into what turns out to be an abandoned warehouse, where the two stumble over a collection of stashed items related to their chase. Amongst the items they find pictures, one of them relating to an old friend of Loco's: Ranza. After finding more information hinting to the Hydra Investigations International headquarters, the two decide to head there. While Loco stubbornly leads the two through the city, Gwady is amazed by the lights and how busy the streets around them are. The two head into the detective agency, where they bump into Pey Marvelous, who turns out to be an old friend of Loco's as well. The woman is shocked, even breaking into tears when she sees the blonde detective. Pey states that Loco was declared dead, even with evidence to back it up. During the course of their conversation it is revealed, that most of their old friend group is dead by now, leaving only Pey, Ranza and Loco alive. Pey asks Loco to take care of the case and find out what happened to them, to which the detective agrees, even though she knows that she will disappear from this world again, when they return to Dikuda. After Loco asks about Ranza's whereabouts, she is informed, that the woman is wanted and in hiding, but still in contact with Pey, who agrees to set the two former co-workers up on a meeting the next day at 4pm. Loco then leaves the agency with Gwady sticking close. With the two of them having no clue what to do next, Loco once more checks the mission files, where they spot a tiny slip of paper with info about a nearby hotel. Gwady comments on Loco's lack of information and how she trusted the woman read the mission files. This in turn makes the blonde detective realise, that her distrust of the rat is meddling with her ability to deal with the mission. The two make their way to the hotel with Gwady taking a long time to admire the architecture of this world, something she isn't used to seeing. Once at the hotel, the rat is delighted to see how fancy it is. They head inside towards the front desk and are instantly assigned their room after showing their badges with the guild's insignia on it. Once in their hotel room, Loco heads to the shower to get rid of her soaked clothing. When she's done, she finds Gwady by the window, watching the outside. While Loco rests for a moment, the two talk about the next steps in their plan. When Gwady brings up the topic of Loco's past in this world, the detective reacts defensive, refusing to talk about it. When the rat tries to approach her in a more understanding way, Loco accuses her of being a murderer and how Yavei will lock her up for good after the mission is over. Gwady is clearly surprised and disbelieving of what she is being told, denying any involvement with the murders she's blamed for. However the information she gains gives her a sudden thought, which causes her to try and contact Yavei to no avail. Loco, unhappy about the lack of information she receives, gets into yet another loud argument with the rat when it is stated that this isn't concerning her. The detective fruitlessly tries to force some knowledge out of the woman, since she is part of the police force, before Gwady walks away from her, once more trying to reach Yavei, claiming to have an idea where Bayroff is hiding. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Gwadeweido * Loco Wish * Esperanza "Ranza" Castillo (mentioned) * Pey Marvelous * Sheenyai Yavei (mentioned) * The desk clerk at the hotel * Su HowYu (mentioned) * Beirz (mentioned) * Mitsh (mentioned) * Bayroff (mentioned) Trivia * The world they arrived in after stepping through the portal, is in fact our world, Earth. * The original text of this episode had originally been written a while ago and underwent heavy adjustment to fit into Tales of Dikuda. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 4 Category:Episodes